Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a precious stone tester, and more particular to a multi-functional precious stone testing apparatus and method thereof, which comprises a LED light unit for providing an illumination at the conductive probe for determining thermal and/or electrical conductivity when the conductive probe contacts with the testing object without substantially transmitting heat from the LED light unit to the conductive probe. The multi-functional precious stone testing apparatus and method thereof is adapted to determine the authenticity of the precious stone.
Description of Related Arts
Diamonds are aristocracy jewelries that are signify steadfast, enduring love because of their crystal brightness and crisp elegance. These fine jewelries are flaunted and coveted. With the rapid development of technology in the diamond manufacturing industry, artificial diamonds can be produced synthetically in different methods from carbon material in a low cost. In addition, a variety of colors of artificial diamonds can be simply made in the emerging markets. However, due to the quality of artificial diamonds is far less than that of the natural diamonds, the price of artificial diamonds is lower than that of the natural diamonds. Accordingly, under the fair trade law requirements, artificial diamond dealers must truthfully claim the quality of artificial diamonds that the certificate thereof must state the artificial diamonds generally with the term of as “synthetic”, “artificial” or “laboratory manufacturing”, etc., to protect the consumers.
As it is mentioned above, the artificial diamonds can be produced synthetically in HPHT (High Pressure, High Temperature) method or CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method. It is called HPHT diamonds when the artificial diamonds are produced synthetically in HPHT method, and CVD diamonds when the artificial diamonds are produced synthetically in CVD method. Accordingly, natural diamonds are considered as real diamonds and HPHT/CVD diamonds are considered as lab-grown diamonds or fake diamonds. In addition, the hardness of the artificial diamonds is stronger than that of the natural diamonds, such that it is an excellent product for being used in medical field or other industrial production. However, the artificial diamonds should not be compatible with the natural diamonds in the jewelry industry, wherein the artificial diamond dealers should not sell the artificial diamonds with the price of the natural diamonds. It is unfair for the consumers to pay the higher price for the artificial diamonds and it is disturbing in the diamond industry that the artificial diamonds threaten profitability and sustainability in the long run.
As the artificial diamond manufacturing technology is getting mature, artificial diamonds and natural diamonds are difficult to segregate. In particular, people are unable to distinguish the artificial diamonds and natural diamonds by their color and hardness. In other words, the identification of artificial diamonds by observation has become more difficult. Currently, the identification of artificial diamonds relies on specialized accreditation institutions and/or specialized instruments. However, the accreditation cost is relatively high and the instruments are expansive. In fact, there are few certificated accreditation institutions in the jewelry industry to provide well-equipped laboratories for identifying the artificial diamonds and natural diamonds. Therefore, there has no protection for the consumers if the artificial diamond dealers fraudulently sell the artificial diamonds to the consumers.
Under the impact of artificial diamonds, diamond manufacturers intentionally produce synthetic traces embedded in the natural diamonds, which makes people more difficult to distinguish the artificial diamonds and natural diamonds. As a result, it is a need for the diamond dealers and/or consumers to seek a new technology to accurately, quickly, and easily distinguish the artificial diamonds and natural diamonds.
Furthermore, there are many different kinds and colors of precious stones in the market for consumers. In fact, many consumers would like to buy the synthetic diamond because of the low price and diamond-like quality. On the other hand, since there are lots of different kinds of synthetic diamonds in the market, most consumers may not able to identify the materials of the synthetic diamonds or the species of the synthetic diamonds. Even though the synthetic diamonds are cheaper than the natural diamonds, the prices of different species of synthetic diamonds are various. Therefore, it is a need to provide a testing apparatus and method to rapidly and accurately distinguish different kinds of precious stones.
A gemstone tester is considered as one of the convenient tools for gemstone (such as diamond, moissanite and other precious stones) identification. A conventional gemstone tester comprises a testing probe for determining a thermal conductivity of the gemstone such as diamond as well as an electrical conductivity of moissanite in order to classify the gemstone by its physical properties. However, the gemstone tester has several drawbacks. The user must be proficient in the relevant skill and techniques to operate the gemstone tester and with a relatively practical understanding of the theoretical principles of gemstone because the gemstone tester must be adjusted or regulated its parameters during testing operation. The testing errors will be obtained due to the insufficient sensitivity of the gemstone tester or the improper operation of the gemstone tester. In addition, the gemstone tester can only test a particular gemstone. Therefore, it is a hassle for the user to carry different gemstone tester in order to test various kinds of gemstones. Furthermore, the gemstone tester can only identify whether the gemstone is real, however, the gemstone tester cannot measure the fluorescence of gemstones through the visible light. In other words, the user must carry another tester in order to measure the fluorescence of gemstones.
An improved gemstone tester further comprises an illumination unit for illuminating the testing probe when the testing probe contacts with the gemstone. The illumination unit comprises a light-up frame, wherein the light-up frame forms a tip holding frame to retain the testing probe in position. In other words, the testing probe is extended through and supported at the light-up frame. Therefore, the light-up frame provides enough illumination at the tip of the testing probe in order to accurately contact the tip of the testing probe at the gemstone.
However, the illumination unit not only generates light to the light-up frame but also generates heat toward the testing probe because the illumination unit is positioned close to the testing probe. Since the testing probe is arranged for determining the conductivity of the gemstone, heat from the illumination unit will affect the accuracy of conductivity of the gemstone.